Sakura en el Medio
by MonoChronus
Summary: UA. En la Universidad todos saben, menos ella: que Naruto y Sasuke son pareja.


Personajes © **Masashi Kishimoto. **

Fanfic © **MonoChronus.**

* * *

Nunca se ha hecho preguntas profundas acerca de la amistad de Naruto y Sasuke. Nadie les habla cuando están juntos, sólo cuando están en diferentes áreas de la Universidad, y en eso se ha fijado mucho.

Recuerda que una vez le habló a Naruto para pedirle un libro prestado, Sasuke estaba a su lado, y en cuanto Naruto le sonrió con un "Claro que sí" recibió la seria mirada del moreno. Eso le pareció incómodo, tal vez pensó que era una descuidada y pediche, pero aún así no había gran excusa para que le dedicara tanto... ¿odio? en una sola mirada.

En otra ocasión se encontró a Sasuke en la máquina de latas, ella no pudo retroceder porque la vio que iba directo en esa dirección, así que a pesar de la ridiculez de su expresión se acercó y depositó dos monedas apretando un botón.

—Hola —. Y ella se arrepintió de decir eso a los tres segundos.

—Hola.

Y fue todo porque él se retiró.

En otra ocasión, una increíble ocasión, Sasuke faltó a clases y alguien más tomó el lugar de Sakura, así que ella tuvo que sentarse al lado de Naruto, lo cual levantó exclamaciones por parte de los demás (eso se le hizo raro).

Ella se sentía muy cómoda al lado de Naruto, a diferencia de la pesada aura que se cargaba Sasuke.

Estaban apuntando cuando ella desvió su mirada a las manos de Naruto, que era lo único que se podía ver de sus brazos ya que llevaba una sudadera naranja con gorro. Verde, morado, rojo, sus nudillos estaban ligeramente hinchados pero se notaba que estaba herido, muy herido con moretones.

—¿Qué te pasó? —. Se le salió decir.

Naruto la miró con sorpresa y luego miró sus manos. Sakura supo que él se estaba pensando qué contestarle, y cuando alguien piensa en una respuesta es porque no se está seguro, o se está a punto de mentir.

—Ah, bueno, tuve un accidente muy chistoso esta mañana, jeje.

Y él mintió.

Sakura decidió no ahondar más en eso y le respondió que tuviera más cuidado.

Después de la clase él le invitó una soda, lo cual la dejó un poco apantallada por el tono de voz que había utilizado. Algo amable, pero no la clase de amabilidad que todos esperan de un compañero.

—Claro, vamos.

Naruto y ella compraron el mismo sabor y platicaron de lo mucho que les gustaba esa clase de soda a pesar de que todos la odiaban. Él le sonreía mucho, ella en verdad se estaba divirtiendo y no recordaba la última vez que hubiera reído como lo estaba haciendo. Después se fueron caminando juntos y él la invitó a dar un paseo, ella no se dio cuenta que estaba flirteando hasta que él se le quedó viendo con una dulce sonrisa y sus ojos mostraron un brillo acuoso. Sakura se sonrojó y detuvo su risa.

—Eres muy simpática Sakura, nos vemos mañana en clases.

—Ah, sí, nos vemos, fue... agradable estar contigo.

—Igualmente.

Él se acercó inesperadamente y le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

Después se fueron por rumbos separados, cada quien pensando en cosas personales. Sakura en el sabor de la soda y Naruto en los fuertes dedos de Sasuke que se incrustaban con fuerza sobre los suyos... incluso en esos momentos podía sentirlo sin que él estuviera ahí.

·

Sakura quería hablarle a Naruto, pero cada vez que lo hacía él le contestaba de manera cortante, no le seguía la corriente... y sospechaba que era porque Sasuke se encontraba siempre con él.

Un día ella divisó a Naruto entrando al baño de hombres y decidió ir y esperarlo para pedirle explicaciones de su extraña lejanía, pero al acercarse se encontró con Sasuke, cara a cara, como si adivinara que ella iba directo allí e intentara interceptarla.

—¿Sakura?

—Sí, ¿qué sucede?

—No, sólo quería pedirte disculpas por ser hosco contigo. No quiero que me malinterpretes por aquellas veces en las que me hablas y te contesto mal.

—Ah, vaya, pensé que tenías algo contra mí.

—No, sólo estoy pasando por problemas. Entonces, ¿qué dices si haces equipo con Naruto y conmigo para el proyecto de esta semana?

Ella lo pensó un segundo y,

—Sí, será genial.

Sasuke sonrió y la invitó a la cafetería.

Ella se olvidó completamente de Naruto.

·

Sasuke tenía raros gustos, lo juzgó por su portada y se quedó un poco anonadada por el interior. Él sí reía, no de la misma forma como los demás ríen, tenía un peculiar timbre de risa que se diferenciaba un poco de su típico tono de voz, y eso la hacía sonreír. Estaban disfrutando un rico café cuando Naruto llegó con una expresión confundida viéndolos a ambos.

—Hola Naruto.

—Hola Sakura, qué bueno verte.

Sasuke se recorrió un poco y Naruto se sentó. De repente Sakura tuvo frente sí dos hombres que la miraban de manera distinta pero que a su vez compartían una extraña afinidad hacia ella. Esta vez logró entablar una conversación con los dos a la vez... lo cual le pareció increíble dado los anteriores intentos fallidos.

Ella bebía de su vaso de café, Naruto y Sasuke bebían de uno solo.

·

Unas manos masculinas recorrieron sin delicadeza una espalda ancha y fuerte, la cual reaccionó arqueándose y moviéndose para quedar de lado. Dos cuerpos masculinos en la misma cama estaban de frente, y al parecer el rostro de ambos hombres se unió y sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse debajo de las sabanas hasta entrecruzarse sus enérgicos muslos en un abrazo íntimo y poderoso.

·

Sakura llegó al aula y al entrar recibió la mirada de sus dos nuevos amigos. Ella se sentó y la clase comenzó de inmediato.

Ino, una de sus más allegadas compañeras, le rozó el codo a propósito y le prestó atención.

—¿Eres amiga de Naruto y Sasuke? —. Susurró Ino con los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas arrugadas hacia el centro.

—Sí, ¿por?

Ino no dejó de escribir lo que estaba en el pizarrón ni tampoco Sakura.

—Es que...

—¿Qué? —. Aquello le estaba pareciendo de lo más raro.

Ino negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada más.

Sakura volteó a ver a Naruto y a Sasuke, ellos le sonrieron y ella les correspondió la sonrisa. Por debajo de la mesa de Naruto y Sasuke, la mano de Sasuke recorría el muslo del rubio.

·

—Mírame a los ojos. Bien, ahora dime que no estás intentando hacer lo que pienso que intentas hacer.

—¿Y qué supones que intento hacer?

—Escúchame, no sé si se te haya olvidado la última vez que involucramos a una mujer y cómo fue que terminó...

—Por supuesto que no se me olvida.

—Entonces te recomiendo que la dejes en paz. Es lo mejor.

·

Sakura fue invitada por ambos al departamento de Sasuke. El proyecto iba a comenzar ese mismo día y ella estaba emocionada por trabajar en equipo con ellos, así que los siguió al auto de Naruto y se subió con toda confianza al asiento trasero.

—El departamento de Sasuke es un desastre, no tuve tiempo de limpiar así que por favor perdona eso.

—¿Ustedes dos viven juntos?

—Sí —. Le respondió Sasuke, porque al parecer Naruto se había quedado mudo.

El trayecto fue tranquilo y ella miró por la ventanilla la ciudad, mientras que Sasuke la veía por el retrovisor y Naruto por el espejo lateral.

Una vez llegaron subieron las escaleras del edificio y tomaron el ascensor. Sakura estaba en el medio.

—Bueno, llegamos por fin —. Dijo el rubio girando la llave y empujando la puerta.

El departamento era grande, no estaba en un desastre tal y como lo había dicho Naruto, era más bien algo minimalista pero mantenía algunos muebles rústicos.

—Pasa —. Le dijo Sasuke.

—Bueno, ¿se te ofrece algo de tomar Sakura? Tenemos agua natural, agua de naranja, ¿y qué crees?, esa soda que tanto nos gusta.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada seria a Naruto sin que Sakura se diera cuenta.

—Oh, bueno entonces una soda estará bien.

Naruto sonrió ignorando la hostilidad del moreno.

—Iré por algunos libros y mi laptop, ahora regreso.

Ella asintió y después Naruto le acercó la soda.

—Vamos a sacar nuestros libros mientras Sasuke viene.

—De acuerdo.

Pero en vez de planear el proyecto comenzaron a decir bromas y no pudieron reprimir las carcajadas. Sasuke los vio desde una rendija y decidió hacer su aparición carraspeando la garganta.

—Eh, no estábamos diciendo nada de ti Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió con inocencia y Sasuke emitió un sonoro "hmp".

Comenzaron. Miradas, extraños roces mientras daban vuelta a las hojas, comentarios incómodos, silencios muy alargados y de repente estalló.

—Naruto, no vamos a comenzar por eso, es una estúpida introducción.

—¿Estúpida introducción? Lo que tú estás sugiriendo no es mejor, yo digo que sigamos este esquema y...

—No, te digo que es mejor hacer lo que estábamos haciendo.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser así?

Sakura descifró algo sorprendente en la mirada de Naruto. Después volteó a ver al moreno, y vio lo mismo. Algo como un volcán, una tensión y atracción... Pasión.

Entendió en ese momento el nerviosismo de Ino. Comprendió el porqué nadie les hablaba. Razonó las marcas en los dedos de Naruto, la hosca reacción de Sasuke hacia ella cuando le dirigía la palabra al rubio, el papel dominante... el sumiso.

Sasuke suspiró.

—De acuerdo, si quieres pondremos algo de eso... pero lo demás lo haré yo.

—No, quedará absurdo. Es todo o nada.

Otra vez.

Y Sakura se sintió fuera de lugar y hasta inexistente, porque ninguno de ellos le preguntaba su opinión.

—Oigan, porqué mejor no me dejan esto a mí y ustedes se hacen cargo de lo demás como habíamos quedado.

—Pero Sakura, será trabajo extra para ti —. La amabilidad de Naruto tocó su corazón.

—No te preocupes, así evitaremos esta discusión.

—¿Pero y si yo no quiero?

La intervención de Sasuke sólo logró poner a Sakura dentro del huracán. Ahora estaba metida en la discusión en vez de ser una intermediaría.

—Estoy haciendo esto porque no quiero que ustedes dos discutan, y estamos perdiendo tiempo, así que a trabajar.

Ella los ignoró y comenzó a teclear en su laptop lo que sería la introducción.

Sasuke suspiró por segunda vez y se puso de pie.

—Voy por un vaso de agua.

Naruto lo siguió con la mirada. Sakura a su vez miró a Naruto.

Pasaron más o menos dos minutos cuando se escuchó un fuerte golpe provenir de la cocina.

—Voy a ver que sucede, tú continúa.

Ella observó cómo Naruto entraba a la cocina y después alcanzó a escuchar susurros. Sasuke estaba alzando más la voz que el rubio pero no lograba entender exactamente qué discutían. Después todo se volvió silencio y eso la preocupó.

El reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde cuando ella pasó por al lado de éste. Se asomó apenas unos centímetros y se quedó de piedra al ver la escena frente a sus ojos.

Labios contra labios, manos contra manos y un jaloneo de cabellos negros y rubios.

Ella se retiró detrás de la pared con una mano en la boca.

Había visto pornografía, pero nada la preparó para lo que acontecía en la cocina.

¿Qué hacer en esta situación?

—¿No quieres unirte?

La exclamación de Sasuke logró que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Su voz, al parecer sin aliento, hizo eco en su cabeza.

Ya no había ni una maldita duda. Ella estaba sobrando ahí, pero lo que más le molestó fue que lo estuvieran haciendo en la cocina, ¡donde ella pudiera escucharlos y hasta verlos!

¡Y Sasuke diciendo aquello!

—¡Es mejor que me vaya!

Apresuró el paso a la sala y recogió su laptop cerrándola sin cuidado y metiéndola en la mochila. Estaba a punto de irse, cuando dos brazos la sostuvieron de la cintura y una boca rozó su cuello.

—¡Sasuke! —. Exclamó la voz de Naruto.

A continuación sintió las dos manos de esos brazos sobre sus senos, moviéndolos con tanta experiencia que al instante gimió.

—¡Sasuke, suéltala!

La voz de Naruto se perdía en el aliento que Sasuke exhalaba en su oreja, lo cual calentó todo su rostro y partes íntimas de su cuerpo.

El brazo masculino pasó entre sus dos senos y esa mano cubrió su boca, haciéndole retroceder el rostro y dejar indefenso su cuello. Una lengua hizo caminos por toda su piel descubierta, y la voz de Sasuke le susurró al oído:

—¿Has sentido alguna vez la fina línea que divide el dolor del placer?... en vulgares palabras, ¿te gustaría sentir una verga clavada en tu vagina y otra en tu ano?

·

En la Universidad todos saben que Naruto y Sasuke son pareja. Ahora también saben que Sakura está en el medio.

·

·

* * *

**N/A**: Se los dejo a la imaginación :*


End file.
